I Keep You Warm
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Daria is lonely and hurt in the snow so Bevis warms her with a hug and his lighter. A cute little BeavisXDaria oneshot.


I keep You Warm

A Bearia one-shot by JokerCarnage5.

The ground was covered in snow. Even the sidewalk had a layer of ice crystals. Buzzcut's class was going to a frozen lake for ice scatting.

Daria was walking in the back of the group as to not be disturbed. She could already feel her earlobes become stiff and white from the cold. A moving truck suddenly backed out from an entrance ramp, cutting her off from the rest of the group. It moved very slowly as the two idiot movers tried to correlate to the traffic. Daria got impatient and tried to move around the truck since her walking speed was easily faster than the vehicle (traffic is a bad joke she thought to herself) but quickly found that it was impossible due to the moving cars.

She glanced at the two truck drivers. Smiling their dumb-ass fake smiles as to fool people that everything was fine. Her rage was unnoticeable but growing. Why did the mere presence of humans sometimes pissed her of? The truck finally got out on the road but Daria decided not to let the idiots get away with it that easily. Since they wouldn't be able to hear her she showed them the middle finger. She turned her attention back he street and noticed that the rest of her class had a huge head-start on her. With a low sigh she started walking.

She followed the class out to a country road. Here snow laid thick which Daria hoped would slow the others down but instead she was the only one that noticible slowed down. She felt her toes numbing and her limbs hurting from the cold. Her breath became heavier as she saw her classmates become nothing but blurry shadows in the distance. _I should have dressed warmer _was her first thought. Her second thought was on the people in the distance and how much she hated them. If her hate could kill, they would all be dead right now, colouring the white snow crimson with their blood. She didn't even see them as individuals at the moment, just a massive heartless collective that abandoned her. It was as if her negative thoughts slowed her down even more. She stopped in the middle of the snow. _If she hated them why was she trying to reach them? The school law? She didn't care. Fear of Buzzcut's anger? She didn't fear him._ She wrapped her arms over her chest, trying to keep whatever warmth she had. She forced herself to take another reluctant step forward. She stumbled on something under the snow and fell to the ground. She cursed her bad luck before getting up on her knees. She once again clutched her chest again and shuttered. Her legs hurt from the fall. Something in her mind told her to stay down while her common sense told her to get up immediately. She followed the former out of convenience as she gravelled in her misery.

"Hey, how is it going?" A voice suddenly greeted her. She couldn't see him because her hoody blocking her view but she didn't need to see him, she knew who it was. It was Beavis. Last she checked he and Butt-head was going closer to the front of the group. Had he come back for her? Had he for some reason left Butt-head for her sake?

"Are you freezing?" The idiot asked bluntly. "I think I can help with that."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her necklace. Gently pulling out the rhomb shaped pamphlet. A gift from her dad that symbolised the simple but powerful message to stay strong. Bevis got out his lighter. He had found it on the ground when he was five and held on to it ever since. After a few tries he lit it and hold it under the pamphlet. He moved it in slow circles until the metallic object started smoking and slid it under her shirt. The heated pamphlet warmed her skin but not enough to hurt her. Heat emanating from the steel ran over her under the fabric of her shirt & black jacket and she clutched herself harder to make sure it didn't escape.

How did he knew how to do that? She wondered. In a broken household like the one Bevis lived in even an idiot would have to learn some survival skills she figured. Almost immediately she silently scolded herself for thinking lesser of the person that showed her such kindness.

Beavis wrapped his arms around her to warm her further. "Are you better now?" He asked while stroking her back.

Daria usually didn't smile but felt an enormous amount of gratitude to the boy that she treated him with a warm smile and nod. He once again hugged her and helped her to her feet. He still had one arm wrapped around her shoulders when he held up the lighter to the bookworm's face and lit it. Daria was at first a bit scared that he would burn her but for a reason she couldn't explain she trusted Beavis unconditionally. The fire hurt a little but it also felt good in a way as it warmed her face. Beavis put out the lighter and put it in his pocket. Daria turned her head to look at Beavis. He wasn't that much better dressed than her. His skin seemed a little bit paler than usual. Despite freezing Beavis was smiling at her.

"Come on. Let's move it." He said and they started walking after the rest of the class with their arms still wrapped around each other's shoulders.

…...

I forgot to mention that the reason for all the snow was a giant meteor strike that blocked out the sun but I figured that wasn't very important.

**Author's Note:**

**The only reason I didn't put this story in "Tales of Bearia" was because I had made this cute little piece of fan-art that I wanted to show off. If you like this pairing visit my site for more "Bearia" stories and if you hate this pairing…I don't know? Send me a hateful comment to express your anger over this completely non-canon couple.**

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
